gauzzsnotebookfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tails of Love
Grinch Jones is my name. 21 years old, from Los Angeles. I have just recently moved to Japan in order to get out of the XBOX controller - to discover what life has to give in order to aspire for more, to receive what is offered and to get out of the gaming life. Not gonna lie, too much Call of Duty has gotten me preoccupied for the last and recent years. By the way, I've finished my college degree at a relatively early age, and I don't plan on '''finding work'.'' My parents work as business partners of a prominent company in Rio de Janeiro. They make a good amount of money, enough to pay off the expenses of a prestigious university or college in America. They rarely come home from work in ten to fifteen years. They've got a pretty hectic schedule, yeah. But they can pay for a mansion and let us live in it, the expenses are their burden. I have one younger sister, though she doesn't live here with me. She lives with her boyfriend at Encino. Her name is Lucy. I'm just here, at Tokyo. In an old, renovated, two-storey house bought by my mother for me. The view of the yard is actually nice. There's a small sakura tree on the uppermost right corner of the yard, making a nice spot for an indoor picnic. The house was amazing, equipped with modern sliding windows. Every room, except the bathroom and the kitchen are air conditioned. The drawers, cupboards and the cabinets were made of engineered wood. The walls were painted with some not-so-dull colors. The basement is well-designed, ventilated and is air conditioned. Now that I've got my own house, I could dump all of my stuff from America, here in my own house. I was planning to stick the Captain Price posters on to the living room walls, but I decided not to because I wanted to keep the place nice without sticking those gaming posters. My mom provided a bookshelf on my own bedroom, where I keep those game manuals and some books about love stories. I also keep a pocket book regarding Southeast Asian mythology. My own home is a nice place to stay on really, albeit it's an old house and it's just renovated. So much for that, let me write on how my life at Japan changed me. Okay, it was spring, 2013. It's been a year living in this good house my mom bought for me. I moved in Japan since early November. Everything seems to be fine, and quiet. You can hear birds chirping about every morning, the voices and the laughter of people walking by during the day, and the silence of the night, something which Los Angeles did not have. I have been living out here, alone for a year and several months. I could just watch anime on TV and don't mind about the shows having no subtitles. Only a few American channels are here, mostly news channels. CNN, FOX are the only available ones. If I don't have the need to watch news, I could just visit Google News and click on what's happening in Uncle Sam's place. Also, I watch Netflix when it comes to some favorite series on America that I watch. If I couldn't play anything on my computer, especially Call of Duty. I'd just let her take so much time to rest. I seldomly use my own computer. If I'm ever bored, I lay down on the bed, always having a book in hand. I always read the book about Southeast Asian mythology, especially about the lady foxes (キツネ kitsune), or sometimes watch about anime regarding the lady foxes. On my life here in Japan, I'd wish those stuff from anime like that that I watch and from the books I read come to a reality. I'd really wish that stuff would happen on me. Okay, moving along... I was laying down on my bed on a Saturday night, March - still having the wish and hope of having some 'imaginary friend' while reading that book about Southeast Asian myth. It was pretty quiet around the streets. I could barely hear footsteps or other noises outside, making the moment of the silent night perfect for supernatural activities or fright for fun. I can't use the computer now, because I have nothing to browse for. Still on the bed, I'm skimming a few pages on that particular book, and read about some more supernatural beings - the Kappa, and the mythical Chinese dragons. I was really focused on reading, as if I don't care on what was happening around me when suddenly, I heard the main basement door on the backyard slammed. I got up, went to the basement to check what's going on. I walked sluggishly out of the bedroom, and went to the backyard. My slippers made loud noises when I tread down the wooden stairs, showing that I'm on a lazy mood tonight. As I reached the basement's main door on the backyard, I swallowed a gulp of my spit if in case there's burglars breaching in my house. After opening the door and as soon as I walk in, I saw a beautiful, young girl having nine long, white tails. Her face is pale-white, just like her skin. She has pink, plump lips. Her hair is artfully disheveled in the front, two long messy strands reaching down to her waist, the rest of her hair secured in a thick braid behind her back by a red cloth, the braid swirling as she moved. Her dress is beautiful and makes her look graceful. The top part of the dress was a red corset which reached down to three quarters down her stomach, ending in a triangle with a yellow lining. The top of the corseted top was white and overlapped over the delicate rose-red material. Once the corseted top to her dress ends, white material replaces it to form the skirt. It acts like a second layer to the dress, and the pure white of the skirt had only added to how graceful she is. It ends like the top in a triangle with a Celtic-like design of red and yellow designs, then separating into two tiers, this part of the skirt only covering until her thighs. The lining of these tiers which curves to only cover the sides of her thighs was like the first tier of the skirt, but was rose-red whorls stained into the gold background on the lining. This outfit is very beautiful and gorgeous, and complements her graceful looks, albeit it the outfit is tempting, thus making her look like a seductress. The sleeves that are covering her arms may follow the same color scheme as the dress, but appear to have no relevance to it, and no attachment to it either. The sleeves start like the corset with the pure white material overlapping the rose-red protruding like spikes, then descending to slope down the bell sleeves. The sleeves end with the same overlap of pure white material, and the same Celtic-like design of gold had appears to curve up until just above her elbow. Being as graceful as she looks she manages to tie her entire ensemble together with red ribbon symbols, which at the peak curve like cuffs, her calves and thighs then acting like the arms.